Mining operations typically utilize fleets of specialized vehicles that are adapted for heavy haul utilization. Such vehicle fleets, include, for example, off road haul trucks that are used to carry excavated material throughout the mine. The overall efficiency and productivity of the mining operation is in part related to how well the various vehicles, including the haul truck fleet, perform. While various types of fleet management systems have been developed and are currently being used to manage such vehicle fleets, additional improvements to fleet operations are constantly being sought.